helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okai Chisato Birthday Event ~last teenage~
|length = |Next = ℃-ute Chisato Okai Birthday Event 2014 }} Chisato Okai Birthday Event ~last teenage~ (岡井千聖バースデーイベント～last teenage～) is a fanclub DVD by Okai Chisato. It comes with two discs and features her three events held for her 19th birthday at umeda AKASO and Tokyo FM Hall from June 17th through the 21st, 2013. The DVD was sold only to Hello! Project Fanclub and had a deadline to be ordered by August 27, 2013. It was released to Hello! Project Fanclub members on October 26, 2013. Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/17 Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/17 (岡井千聖バースデーイベント～last teenage～ 6/17) is the first event held for Okai Chisato's 19th birthday. It took place on June 17, 2013 at umeda ASAKO in Osaka, Japan. Featured Members *Okai Chisato **Guest *Yajima Maimi Setlist Event #1 #SEXY BOY〜Soyokaze ni Yorisotte〜 (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #KoiING (Morning Musume) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #Jikan Ryouko (Seiko Matsuda) - Okai Chisato #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (DEF.DIVA) - Okai Chisato #Sweet Memory (Seiko Matsuda) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #Kataomoi (Buono!) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi Event #2 #Boyfriend (Fujimoto Miki) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #I&YOU&I&YOU&I (Tanpopo) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #Saigo no Ame (Yasushi Nakanishi) - Okai Chisato #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (DEF.DIVA) - Okai Chisato #Best Friend (Kiroro) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi #Romantic Ukare Mode (Fujimoto Miki) - Okai Chisato, Yajima Maimi Trivia *The event is featured in disc one of the DVD. *SEXY BOY〜Soyokaze ni Yorisotte〜, KoiING, Boyfriend, and I&YOU&I&YOU&I are the only performances from Event #1 and Event #2 included in the DVD. *Okai Chisato sings Kanashiki Heaven on stage with three female fans in the event. Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/20 Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/20 (岡井千聖バースデーイベント～last teenage～ 6/20) is the second event held for Okai Chisato's 19th birthday. It took place on June 20, 2013 at TOKYO FM HALL in Tokyo, Japan. Featured Members *Okai Chisato **Guest *Hagiwara Mai Setlist Event #1 #SEXY BOY〜Soyokaze ni Yorisotte〜 (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Jikan Ryokou (Seiko Matsuda) - Okai Chisato #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (DEF.DIVA) - Okai Chisato #Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Shanimuni Paradise (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai Event #2 #Munasawagi Scarlet (Berryz Koubou) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #I&YOU&I&YOU&I (Tanpopo) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Saigo no Ame (Yasushi Nakanishi) - Okai Chisato #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (DEF.DIVA) - Okai Chisato #Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume.) - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai Trivia *The event is featured in disc one of the DVD. *Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni, Shanimuni Paradise, Munasawagi Scarlet, Naichau Kamo, and Kimagure Princess are the only performances from Event #1 and Event #2 included in the DVD. Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/21 Chisato Okai Birthday Event 〜last teenage〜 6/21 (岡井千聖バースデーイベント～last teenage～ 6/21) is the third and final event held for Okai Chisato's 19th birthday. It took place on June 21, 2013 at TOKYO FM HALL in Tokyo, Japan. Featured Members *Okai Chisato Setlist #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (DEF.DIVA) #Jikan Ryouko (Seiko Matsuda) #Doki Doki Love Mail (Matsuura Aya) #Saigo no Ame (Yasushi Nakanishi) #Kataomoi (Buono!) #Romantic Ukare Mode (Fujimoto Miki) Trivia *The event is featured in disc two of the DVD. *The performances of Jikan Ryouko and Saigo no Ame are not included in the DVD. *Okai Chisato sings Kanashiki Heaven on stage with three male fans in the event. Videos 岡井千聖からのお知らせ★|Okai Chisato promoting birthday t-shirt Chisato Okai Birthday Event ~last teenage~|Digest External Links *Official Announcement *Event Goods Category:Okai Chisato DVDs Category:Birthday Events Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:2013 DVDs Category:Solo DVDs